Betrayal
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Passado um mês que naruto estava com kakashi, ele sai em missão com seu time, e tudo pode acontecer quando esta voltando pra casa


Legenda:

Era um dia belo (narração normal)

-fala dos personagens

*pensamentos dos personagens*

(N/A: nota sem noção da autora)

Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que começara a namorar Kakashi, não era o que queria, não gostava dele, mas Naruto ficou sem reação quando Kakashi o pediu em namoro, e ele não teve como falar não, acabou aceitando, ele não se arrependia, mas ainda não era o que estava procurando, na verdade ele nem sabia o que estava procurando.

Neste exato momento, Naruto se encontrava voltando de uma missão com o time Kakashi, composto por ele, Sakura, Sai e Yamato, a missão havia sido um completo sucesso, apesar de ser uma missão fácil, era uma missão ranking B, eles tinham que entregar uns papeis importantes ao senhor feudal do pais do fogo.

Estavam a algumas horas de Konoha, mas como estava escurecendo Yamato achou melhor eles pararem para acampar e seguir viajem no dia seguinte, como todos estavam cansados, concordaram e foram montar acampamento.

Meia hora depois, com as barracas montadas e tudo pronto, fizeram uma fogueira para poderem comer.

-Capitão Yamato, como vai ficar o turno de vigia essa noite?

-Não acho necessário fazer vigia aqui Sai, já que estamos perto de Konoha, acho muito difícil alguém nos atacar no meio da noite, a única coisa que peço a vocês é que fiquem atentos enquanto dormem, não baixem a guarda, para caso não sejam surpreendidos.

-Hai.

Os três concordaram com o que o capitão havia falado.

-Capitão Yamato como vamos fazer para dormir, só temos três barracas e como na ida tinha sempre alguém vigiando não tivemos problemas, mas agora ninguém estará vigiando.

-Verdade Sakura, eu ainda não havia pensado nisso, mas acho que sei como resolver, você Sakura dorme sozinha na barraca menor.

-Hai.

-Eu durmo sozinho na outra barraca, e o Naruto e o Sai dividem a barraca maior, tudo bem pra vocês?

-Hai Capitão Yamato.

-Bem, então esta tudo certo, agora vão dormir porque amanha vamos acordar bem cedo, quero chegar em Konoha um quanto antes.

Foram se encaminhando para as barracas em silencio, mas um certo shinobi estava com os pensamentos a mil.

*Pronto, consegui o que eu queria, é hoje que eu pego o Naruto*

Sai ia em direção a barraca com esses pensamentos em sua cabeça, e já tinha o plano perfeito para pegar Naruto de jeito, o loirinho ia se surpreender.

Tudo estava quieto na floresta aquela hora da madrugada, exceto por uns gemidos baixinhos que se podia ouvir se prestasse muita atenção, e claro que olhasse viria, a barraca que estava Sai e Naruto se mexia.

Dentro da barraca, o loiro se remexia muito durante o sono, estava tendo um sonho quente, um sonho que fez com que acordasse com seu corpo todo molhado e seu membro em uma pequena ereção.

-Ar... Ar... Nossa que sonho foi esse. Fazia tempo que eu não sonhava com ele.

-Com ele quem Naru-chan?

Naruto deu um pulo de tão assustado que ficou, não imaginava que Sai estava acordado.

-Err... Ninguém Sai, ninguém mesmo, esquece isso.

-Ninguém mesmo Naru-chan? Então porque que você esta desse jeito?

Dizendo isso, o moreno coloca sua mão por cima da calça de Naruto, em cima de sua pequena ereção.

-O-o-o que você esta fazendo Sai, para.

-Eu estou fazendo o que eu sempre quis fazer Naru-chan.

Naruto estava atônito com o que acabara de ouvir, como assim, Sai gostava dele? Mas como, ele que dizia ser sem sentimentos não podia estar gostando dele, ou podia?

-Como assim Sai, você gosta de mim?

-Olha Naruto, não sei se gosto de você, mas sei que sinto uma coisa quando olho pra você, me da sempre uma vontade enorme de possuí-lo, e agora vou fazê-lo.

O loiro achava que estava sonhando, só podia ser, ele que sempre quis pegar o Sai mas nunca o fizera por achar que o outro iria rejeitá-lo agora estava prestes a fazê-lo.

-Mas Sai, eu estou com alguém, não posso fazer isso.

-Calma Naruto, é apenas uma transa, nada mais, o Kakashi-san nem vai ficar sabendo.

-Como você sabe?

-Eu ouvi vocês dois transando um dia quando passava pelo seu apartamento, mas não se preocupa, não vou falar pra ninguém.

Naruto não sabia o que fazer, não queria trair Kakashi, mas também queria muito se entregar a Sai, por fim resolveu que iria aproveitar a vida, depois falava com Kakashi.

-Tudo bem então Sai, já que você me quer você me terá.

Naruto foi pra cima de Sai, sentou em seu colo, e sem nem deixar o outro pensar sobre o que estava pra acontecer, lhe tomou os lábios de uma forma possessiva, se era a ele que Sai queria, era a ele que Sai iria ter, mas achou que já estava na hora de experimentar coisas novas, de fazer coisas novas.

Suas línguas dançavam num ritmo frenético. Era um beijo ardente, cheio de desejo e luxuria, Naruto estava decidido, ia deixar que Sai o possuísse mas também ia querer fazer sua parte.

O beijo foi se intensificando cada vez mais, mas infelizmente seus pulmões pediam por ar, mas assim que o beijo foi interrompido Naruto logo desceu sua boca para o pescoço de Sai, que gemeu loucamente, nunca iria imaginar que seria assim tão fácil ter o loiro pra si.

-Naru-chan... Aaahh... Mais...

O loiro assim o fez, e beijou com mais volúpia o pescoço de Sai, deu mordidas, lambeu, chupou, fez tudo que podia, os dois já não agüentavam mais de tanto tesão, seus membros já estavam duros e quanto mais Naruto se pressionava no colo de Sai, mais eles gemiam.

-Naru... Pare... Aaahh... De me provocar... Eu não... Agüento mais... Aaahh...

Quando Naruto ouviu Sai suplicando por mais prazer, não resistiu e foi descendo o beijo, chupou seu tórax deixando marcas roxas por onde passava, chupava com volúpia também não agüentando mais e querendo chegar à parte mais interessante logo.

Foi de encontro aos mamilos de Sai, mordeu com força fazendo com que o moreno gemesse de dor e prazer, com uma mão apertou o outro mamilo e com a outra ia alisando o corpo dele. Abandonou os mamilos e foi indo em direção ao umbigo, chegando ao mesmo enfiou a língua fazendo Sai gemer cada vez mais, o loiro já não agüentava, e resolver ir logo onde mais interessava.

Abaixou sua boxe preta já que era a única coisa que o moreno vestia, e com uma investida só, engoliu o membro de Sai de uma vez, fazendo o mesmo gemer alto.

-Aaahh... Isso naru... Mais rápido...

Começou com o movimento de sobe e desce bem devagar, mas logo em seguida aumentou o ritmo, ia cada vez mais rápido, queria que Sai gozasse logo, queria ir logo para a próxima parte, a parte que ele tanto ansiava.

Sem nem ao menos receber um aviso, sentiu Sai gozando em sua boca, ele tinha um gosto interessante, adocicado, engoliu quase tudo, mas deixou um pouco escorrer de sua boca, passou os dedos pelo gozo e lubrificando-os foi em direção a entrada de Sai.

Introduziu um dedo e já começou a movimentá-lo, Sai gemia com um pouco de dor, mas também dava pra se notar o prazer em seu gemido, quando achou que já suficiente, introduziu o segundo dedo, recebendo um outro gemido de dor, mas dessa vez mais intenso.

-Calma Sai, relaxa que dói menos, e depois eu deixo você me possuir.

Ouvindo aquilo Sai relaxou, sabia o que estava por vir, mas também sabia que ia possuí-lo logo após.

Vendo que Sai já estava relaxado e mais acostumado, retirou os dedos para logo em seguida retirar sua boxe branca e ir de encontro a Sai.

Colocou seu membro devagar, não queria machucar Sai, quando estava dentro dele por inteiro, parou para deixar ele relaxar, agora entendia porque Kakashi sempre queria possuí-lo, aquilo era delirante, era apertado, era realmente um paraíso.

Quando sentiu que Sai começava a se mexer, resolveu investir lentamente, suas estocadas eram lentas, mas fortes, ambos gemiam alto.

Aos poucos foi aumentando o ritmo e indo mais fundo, até sentir que tinha atingido a próstata de Sai.

-Aaahh... Naru-chan mais... Rápido... Mais forte... Aaahh...

Aquele pedido foi tudo que ele precisava, investiu mais forte ainda, mais rápido, já não se agüentava mais, quando estava prestes a gozar sentiu um liquido quente lhe escorrer pela barriga, e uma pressão em seu membro, Sai havia gozado novamente, vendo aquela cena não resistiu o gozou intensamente dentro do moreno.

Como já sabia o que Sai ia querer agora, Saiu de cima dele e ficou de quatro, queria sentir Sai dentro de si, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Sai vendo Naruto de quatro, ficou ereto novamente, achou que aquela era a coisa mais linda que já havia visto, e tinha urgência em possuí-lo, se posicionou atrás de Naruto, e quando ia introduzir um dedo para não machucar o loiro, recebeu um gemido de protesto.

-Não precisa Sai, ou você acha que só transei uma vez com Kakashi.

Ouvindo aquilo o moreno não pensou duas vezes, introduziu seu membro de uma vez, indo até o fundo de Naruto e voltando rapidamente para introduzir novamente.

Sai mantinha esse ritmo sempre, entrava e Saia do loirinho sem piedade, queria ouvi-lo gemer alto, queria telo entregue pra si por completo pelo menos aquela noite, e quando acertou a próstata de Naruto, viu que o loiro já estava pra gozar e foi mais forte ainda.

Após mais algumas poucas estocadas, os dois gozaram juntos, Sai Saiu(N/A: o Sai Saiu, muito interessante essa frase ^^) de trás de e se deitou ao seu lado, viu que Naruto acabara se jogando no colchão onde estava mesmo e foi em sua direção pra abraçá-lo.

-Arigatoo Naru-chan.

Mas quando viu que não recebia resposta alguma, percebeu que Naruto adormecera, e resolveu dormir também.

Em seu sonho Naruto se sentia culpado por ter traído Kakashi, mas sabia que para aquilo acontecer era so uma questão de tempo. Ele realmente precisava conversar com Kakashi.


End file.
